Taking a Chance
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/"missing part" to "A Night to Remember," by carylfan10. After a life-changing revelation at the Snow Ball, Niles decides to end his marriage once and for all. Will that step lead to the happy future he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is what happens when I go looking for story ideas. As soon as I re-read Melinda (carylfan10)'s "A Night to Remember," I realized how incomplete it was. And so, I took the liberty of filling in the rest of the story. I sincerely hope that this lives up to the original!

Niles knew he could no longer afford to be a coward. During the Snow Ball, he had somehow found the courage to let Daphne know that he loved her. To his utter delight, she said that she returned those feelings. But they both knew the reality. Maris was still his wife. At least, she was for practical purposes.

But it was time once and for all to end the so-called marriage. How could he stay with Maris when he could have his heart's desire? All it would take is one confrontation with his soon-to-be ex-wife. So, after his first session, Niles ordered Mrs. Woodson to hold all his calls until further notice. Then he picked up the phone and dialed his mansion. "Hello, Marta? This is Dr. Crane. Yes, I know that Mrs. Crane is meditating, but this is rather urgent. I would appreciate it if you'd get her on the phone. Yes, I'll hold."

For several moments, Niles waited. His heart pounded. His resolve faltered. This was going to be a disaster. He really should hang up right now. But then he remembered the way it had felt to hold Daphne in his arms at the Ball. A moment later, his wife's shrill voice could be heard over the phone. "Yes, Maris, I realize that your meditation time is sacred. But this is an urgent matter which simply cannot wait." Maris tried her best to interrupt, but Niles held his ground. "I WANT A DIVORCE." He hadn't meant to yell, but it was the only way to get her attention. "Yes, I realize this might jeopardize my standing in certain social circles. But I no longer care. You've pushed me around for too long as it is, and I'm getting tired of it!" Niles sighed. Arguing with her was giving him a headache. "I know that I've never spoken to you like that before. That was rather the point. You can have anything you want. All I care about is getting this matter resolved quickly." Once again he sighed. "It doesn't matter what my reasons are. I've just decided that this marriage is clearly not working, and there's no sense in trying to fix it." He looked at his watch. "Look, Maris, I've got a busy schedule, so I'd like to cut to the chase. Are you going to give me a divorce, or not?" After several moments of silence, during which Niles hardly dared to breathe, he had his answer. "All right. Let me know what you and your lawyers decide."

With that, he hung up the phone. For once, Niles didn't regret standing up to Maris. There could only be one explanation: that his love for Daphne was stronger than his fear of his wife. For the rest of the day, Niles saw his patients as usual. He tried to help them as best he could, but his mind was only half there. When his last session was finished, he said goodbye to Mrs. Woodson and headed home.

When Niles arrived at his tiny bachelor apartment, he was surprised to find a package in front of his door. It was a thick manilla envelope. Niles' heart pounded as he opened it. The keys to his freedom were inside it. He was so nervous, he could barely make out the words in front of him. He didn't understand all of the legal mumbo-jumbo, but it appeared to be a standard divorce decree. He wouldn't have quite the same level of wealth he'd had before, but it seemed Maris had decided not to completely destroy him, either. But Niles wouldn't have cared even if she had tried to punish him. What mattered now was his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Without hesitation, Niles signed his name at the bottom. Then, he got into his car and drove to Elliot Bay Towers. He parked and rode up nineteen floors. He knocked on the door, hardly able to stand the suspense. When the door was opened, Niles couldn't wait to tell his angel the news. "I've done it."

Daphne smiled, glad as always to see him. "Done what?"

"I called Maris this morning and demanded a divorce. I must have scared her by standing up to her, because she really did it!" He held up the papers. "I just signed. I'm a free man, Daphne."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

Niles' head spun as she let him go. "Thank you. I never could have done it without you. I knew I could never be with you as long as I remained tied to her. You gave me the strength to leave. I can never thank you enough for that." He reached over to caress her cheek.

"Oh, Niles." She sighed at his touch. Since the Ball, she had done her best to put the events of that night out of her mind. After all, what would be the point in dreaming about something that could never be? But somehow her heart hadn't been able to cooperate. The knowledge that Niles loved her would not go away. And now, here he was, telling her that things had changed. Overnight, he had found a way out. "What do we do now?" she asked, still unable to make sense of what was happening.

"We can do anything you want. And we can go anywhere. I don't want to think about Maris any more. All I want to do is be with you."

Just then, Frasier emerged from his room. "Niles. I hadn't expected to see you. What's new?"

Niles grinned in response. "This!" He held up the envelope once more. "It's my divorce papers from Maris. It's over, Frasier."

Frasier couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. His own divorce from Lilith had been agonizing. He had imagined his brother's would be worse. "Well, I'm happy for you."

Daphne looked at her boss. "I'm taking the night off," she announced. Both the Crane boys were stunned by her outburst, and even Daphne herself hadn't seen it coming.

"On such short notice?" Frasier asked.

Daphne nodded, taking Niles' hand in hers. "Yes. Your brother and I have quite a lot to discuss. I dare say I may not even be back in time for breakfast tomorrow."

Now even Niles was astonished. "Daphne, what are you saying?"

"You've done something so brave, and I just think the least I can do is follow your lead. We love each other, don't we? I don't see any reason to waste a moment."

Suddenly, Niles felt as if he were flying. "Oh, Daphne."

Frasier watched the scene, still uncertain what to make of it. He had to admit he was relieved that Maris was gone. But this new thing, what Niles found in Daphne, was unbelievable. Of course Frasier was well aware of the infatuation that his younger brother had had with her. Up till now, he had thought it was just Niles' reaction to the loneliness of his life. But something must have happened at that Ball, because Daphne was different now. Though she was always quick to scold Martin about his diet or his refusal to do his exercises, she had never spoken to him as she had just now.

"Frasier, I know you don't approve of me and Daphne. And this must be rather a shock for you. I know it is for me. But you can't stop us. Daphne works for you, but what she does outside of here is none of your business."

Yet again, Frasier wasn't used to being spoken to like this. But of course his younger brother was right. And who knew? Maybe Niles and Daphne did belong together. After all, there were so many factors involved in making a relationship work. He and Lilith had had everything in common. On paper, it seemed like a natural fit. And now, he was here, while Lilith raised their son in Boston. "You're absolutely right, Niles." He walked over to Daphne, surprising her by hugging her warmly. "Thank you, Daphne. You've done so much to improve Dad's life, and mine. But it seems you've changed Niles' most of all. If you were the one who gave him the courage to leave Maris, then I am glad. Love is a funny thing, and it's impossible to predict the outcome. But I wish you two the best."

Niles found it difficult to speak. "Thank you, Frasier. I don't know where my life will take me, but I'm certain that Daphne will be there, right beside me." He turned and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. Almost immediately, he felt himself getting lost there. "Daphne, unfortunately my freedom did come with a price. I may not be able to afford all of the things I had before, but none of that matters. I have you, and I plan to give you everything I can. Would you allow me to start by taking you to dinner? We can figure out the rest of the journey as we go along."

Daphne had tears in her eyes. "Yes, Niles. I love you, and I just know that tonight is going to be one of the most unforgettable nights in me life. Now, let's be off on our romantic adventure!" She kissed him quickly, then led him by the hand out the door of apartment 1901.

Frasier watched the two of them take off. He never would've believed when he woke up today that any of this would happen. Maris had pushed his younger brother around for years. All it had taken was one tiny step to completely change everything. Not so long ago, Frasier had moved to Seattle in hopes of changing his own life. Now it was Niles' turn. Frasier could only hope that this leap would lead to the happiness Niles deserved.

**The End**


End file.
